Medicus Temporis
by The Argentum
Summary: On Hiatus probably to be abandonded as the plot has vanished into the murky depths and I have have mangled the whole thing beyond belife. If anyone wants to take over: have it your welcome.


_**Medicus Temporis**_

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Dr Who, or anything else copyrighted by someone other than me.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prologue**_

The young red haired witch, the youngest and brightest Charms mistress in the last century and fifth level Auror, frantically waved her wand, twisting and twirling, jabbing and slashing, a multitude of coloured arcs flying from the tip as she cast. Her terror lent her casting power it would other wise not have had.

Would it be enough to cause the evil which even now came up the stairs towards her? A miasma of horror and fear could already be felt seeping into the room, heralding the approach of her husband's killer, Lord Voldemort.

It was not enough; no-one save Albus Dumbledore had ever been able to stop Voldemort executing his will.

Two barely audible incantations and the door was blown clean off its hinges and slammed into the bed, smashing into pieces which flew across the room, some stinging Lily's face as she stood trembling in front of her only child still, for the moment, safe in his cot.

Lord Voldomort laughed, as he stalked towards the now terrified woman; he stopped a few paces from her.

"Not Harry, please; not Harry" Implored the soon to be late Lily Potter

"Stand aside girl" the Dark Lord; "Stand aside, it is not for nothing I am known as 'Flight of Death' NOW, Stand Aside!"  
"No" She screamed and grabbing at the nearest object; a small strangely crafted silver pocket watch, covered in a strange almost alien script, that had belonged to her mother, she tapped it twice with her wand, it glowed blue briefly.

The Dark Lord's slitted eyes widened in realisation, his wand whipping up, and letting fly two deadly arcs of green light toward the Potters.  
The first struck Lily, killing her instantly; her body slumping lifelessly to the ground. Moments later the second curse struck the pocket watch as it began to disappear along with its infantile load; the watch opened for the first time in fifty years.

That which had been for so long contained within the watch burst forth, some lancing out toward the Dark Lord, most passing through the middle of the baby's forehead.

The baby opened his mouth in a silent wail of pain as it vanished in a flash of blue light, moments later a second and this time audible scream rent the night air as the power contained within the mysterious watch which had absorbed the killing curse struck Voldomort, golden-green energy, ripping what remained of his soul from his body and flinging it out into the night.

The watch, with its cargo appeared with a bright blue flash several hundred yards from a tall imposing castle, a castle known to witches and wizards as Hogwarts.

_SCENEBREAK_

Albus Dumbledore sat in a leather armchair in a window- lit corner of his private study, deeply engrossed in a book on elementary quantum matrix physics; when a soft pinging noise sounded from his desk.

The aged sorcerer stood up quickly, the book dropping to the ground as he strode swiftly across the carpet to his desk.

"Ward breach location" Commanded Dumbledore, staring intently at the shifting images upon surface of his desk.

The shifting images stopped and became the fideliused residence of the Potters; Godrics Hollow.

"Ohhh No" murmured the now tired-looking mage, as another sound began, but much louder.

"Hogwarts" he whispered, recognising the second sound instantly.

There was a pounding on the study door and a voice yelled "Albus, Albus the Potters the Dark Lord …. Dead….. Harry…. Gone."

The door flew open suddenly to reveal a panic stricken Minerva McGonagall.

"Come, Minerva I have already sent Patroni to Sirius and Remus instructing him to find Harry if he can, we however must go to Hogwarts immediately, the Wards have been breached, I fear Tom is attempting to enter."

She looked at him askance for a moment before nodding and turning on the spot disapparating with a soft 'pop'.

Albus followed her and arrived to find the Transfiguration Professor cradling something in her arms.

"Minerva?" He enquired then, as he moved closer he caught a glimpse of bright green eyes and a tuft of black hair.

Minerva looked up from the baby and simply stared at the headmaster in shock, "How on earth did he get here?" She whispered.

"I would hazard a guess that it was by Portkey" came the reply, Albus reached out and made to take the damaged pocket watch from the child but refrained when a small pink hand came up and batted ineffectually at his own.

"I think we should take him up to the infirmary, then if he is unhurt I will send for Sirius and he can take him home." Said the old wizard in a quiet voice and together they began the trek back up to the castle.

The pair had just reached the entrance to the great hall when the sound of running feet echoing though the large empty stone hall caused them to turn, Remus and Sirius came panting into the Entrance hall and seconds later skidded to a halt in front of their one time professors.

The two teachers looked at them with some concern, both were bloodied and visibly exhausted, robes ripped and torn and sweat covered faces all pointed to a recent fight.

Remus, being a werewolf recovered enough breath to speak; first and managed to gasp out, "Voldemort, he's gone, we found his wand and robes in Harry's old room along with evidence of a portkey having been used."

Sirius then interjected; "And we found this," he held up a stunned rat "it seems he was attempting to find out where Harry was also."

"We have Harry, the portkey residue you detected was from Harry being sent to Hogwarts, however," and at this Albus's voice became hard "Are you not the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No this piece of filth is, the dirty double dealing traitorous bastard" Ground out Sirius his face twisting into a snarl.

"Sirius that is a ra ….. Ohhhhh." Said Minerva, realisation dawning on the faces of both her and the headmaster.

"Pettigrew" they said as one, disgust evident in their voices.

"Remus, go to my office, floo the ministry tell them of what has happened and that I will be there within the hour, go now; we will contact Poppy and place Harry in her capable hands whilst we decide on a course of action."

_SCENEBREAK_

"But what are we to do with him headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall for the third time.

"He comes home with me, that was what James and Lily always said should happen, it is what they put in their will; I should know, I witnessed it." Insisted Sirius.

"Very well, for now however I want him to stay here under observation for a few days to make sure he is well ,and we are still unsure as to whether Tom is dead yet and even if he is his supporters may still want revenge." Said Albus.

"The mark Albus, would it not react if Voldemort had died? Check Pettigrew's mark Albus."

Without waiting for consent, Remus released his wand from its holster and pointed it at the still stunned rat, "_animagus transformo" _he intoned and the rat on the cold stone floor before them morphed rapidly into the shape of a rather beaten looking wizard.

Sirius nudged the left sleeve of the tatty black robe with the toe of his boot, exposing the wizards forearm.

There it lay, malice emanating from it still writhing as if in agony as it faded and seemed to die leaving what could be mistaken for a simple tattoo or cruel looking scar, though its aura of malevolence did not entirely fade.

"So Tom is gone, for now at least" Mused Dumbledore. He glanced at Sirius and said "As young Harry's guardian, do I have your permission to perform a brief Legilimency search to see what if any information he may posses about the encounter, it will not harm him at all I promise you."

"Very well Dumbledore I you think it will help." Sighed Sirius, the shock of losing three of his friends, two indirectly at the hands of the third was wearing off and his delayed emotional reaction began to set in.

"Thankyou Sirius, now I think it would be best if the three of you," he indicated the last surviving marauders and his deputy, "Were to retire for what remains of tonight, I shall have the house elves make some rooms ready for you."

"We shall speak again after I have, ah ha; 'spoken' with young Harry, until then my said door is as you know always open should you wish to speak with me." He said. His bright blue eyes, which had lacked the spark of life they normally possessed, returned, still sad but brighter than they had been for the past eleven years, the years that would be later known as the 'First War'.

_SCENEBREAK_

Some days later the three wizards, and one witch met in the headmasters office, Remus surprisingly was the first to speak; "Well, what did you find out, do you know why Voldemort was vanquished?"

"Alas no" answered Dumbledore "That will remain a mystery, his mind is closed to me, I could not penetrate it, and did not wish to risk harming Harry by attempting to force my way in."

"How is this possible Dumbledore?" exclaimed Minerva, "Natural Occlumens are rare at best and mythical more than likely." She continued.

"I do not know Minerva, I will investigate." he said, and murmured almost as if the others were not present; I wonder….perhaps this is what it meant…."

"What, what meant Albus." Asked Minerva

"It matters not." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, Minerva had long ago learnt that whenever Albus's eyes twinkled as madly as they now were, he wasn't telling the whole truth at best and an outright lie at worst.

"Albus!" she said sternly, "What does What Mean!"

By this time both marauders were staring intently at him, their piercing gazes threatening violence if he even considered lying.

He choose not to attempt to lie, Sirius at least deserved to know, Harry was his godson after all.

"Very well", sighed the old wizard "Minerva, pass me my pensieve." He placed the tip of his, black-wooded wand to his temple and slowly withdrew a fine silvery strand of memory, which he placed with care into the ornately carved stone bowl already nearly full of similarly coloured swirling memories.

"Watch" he instructed them and tapped the surface of the liquid once with his wand, from the point at which his wand tip had touched a swirling cylinder of liquid memory rose, coalescing into the shape of a shawl clad woman, who began to speak in a strange deep voice, the quality of which was as if it were emanating not from a witches mouth but from deep within some forgotten catacomb deep within a long dead king's crypt.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_born as the seventh month dies_

_and the Dark Lord will attempt to prevent his life but will mark him as his equal,_

_gifting him a power the Dark Lord knows not_

_the power the chosen one wields will manifest on the seventh year _

_of the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_and either must die at the hand of the other_

_for neither can live while the other survives_

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_will be born as the seventh month dies_

The ghostly figure collapsed slowly back into the swirling mass of silver as it ended, though it's last words rang in the ears of the occupants of the office.  
"That…. That was Sybil." Said Minerva in surprise. "Is that why you employed her Albus; to keep her safe?"

"Yes, that is indeed why." Admitted Dumbledore, he continued "I wanted to ensure that Voldemort didn't attempt Legilimency upon her in order to uncover the remainder of the prophecy, it would have destroyed her mind."

"You mean," asked Sirius "That Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort for good?"

"That is my understanding of the prophecy." Said the aged headmaster.

"But surely there must be others who fit the crit……Ohhh, the Longbottoms." Whispered Remus his voice trailing off as he realised.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity mere hours after the rebounded killing curse had stripped Lord Voldemort of his body, by Death Eaters, who thinking the Longbottoms; as prominent Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, would know why their Lord had been seemingly destroyed by the Potters only child.

Suddenly a soft pinging noise emanated from the Mahogany desktop in front of Albus and a soft and utterly toneless voice said "Meeting with the Minister in five minutes, in his office."

The other three occupants of the tower office looked at the headmaster with curiosity and not a little bewilderment, Cornelius Fudge they knew was fairly useless as a minister but this was the third meeting in the last two days, honestly one would have hoped that he could manage the country for twenty four hours without Dumbledore's assistance, clearly not.

Albus sighed heavily, obviously thinking along the same lines as the others.

He said, Sirius; Pomfrey says you may take Harry home now, I shall sort out the necessary paperwork after my meeting with the minister, Remus and Minerva you may do as you wish, your rooms from the past few days will be available for as long as you wish. Good day." And with that he crossed the stone floor, to the large fire-place and tossing a pinch of floo powder onto the logs, which erupted into green flames, called out "Minister Fudge's office" and stepped into the flames as he spoke and vanished.

_SCENEBREAK_

Ten minutes later, a loud crack; signalled Sirius Black disapparating along with his newly orphaned godson.


End file.
